The Kiss
by OfNotebooksAndCoffeeShops
Summary: While studying, Chloe asks Beca a question that has been bothering her for quite some time. (One-Shot)


**Beca's First Kiss**

"Chloe, I swear to god, I will shove all these papers down your throat," a frustrated Beca said from her spot at her desk, her eyes remaining on her book and not looking at the redhead who was lying on the DJ's bed. Chloe had come over about an hour ago because she said that she needed to study. Beca began reading through one of the novels she had to read for English, while Chloe had quickly become bored and decided to throw notes at Beca's head as entertainment. Chloe swiftly scribbled a few words on her latest sheet of paper, tore it out of her notebook, and aimed it right at the computer screen so that it bounced off and landed in front of Beca. "Woman, I will end you."

The brunette picked up the notebook paper, ready to throw it in the trash when Chloe threw her pencil at the side of Beca's face, "Hey! Read this one."

"You're so fucking needy," Beca mumbled, a smile creeping onto her face as she straightened out the note.

 _Come over here_

"You couldn't have asked me this?" Beca smirked, spinning in her chair to view the redhead. Beca rested her head on one of her fists, her elbow on the desk. Chloe was lying on her back, her head tilted so that she could see the DJ, one of her textbooks was strewn across her legs and she was chewing on one of the many pens she had stolen from Beca.

"Letters are so much more formal," Chloe stated confidently.

"This is not a letter! It doesn't even have punctuation," Beca smirked, turning back around to continue reading her book.

Chloe stared at the ceiling for a while while Beca finished a chapter, but then she suddenly had a thought. It was one she had had for a while now, just out of plain curiosity, but she always forgot about it whenever she was around Beca.

"Becs?" Chloe asked, sounding the slightest bit shy but still somehow managing her normal level of pep and sureness.

"Yeah?" came the brunette's mindless reply.

"Who was your first kiss?" the redhead tilted her head back on the pillow again to get a better view of Beca. The older girl noted the way her friend's shoulders had stiffened and her spine straightened. "Becs?"

"What was that?" Beca pretended not to hear her question, occupying herself with randomly flipping pages as if searching for something.

"Who was your first kiss?" she repeated.

"Um… What do you mean?" the DJ stalled, turning her seat back around to look at the redhead with her hands stuffed into her pockets.

"You know… Who was it with, where at, how old were you, how old were they, just the general information," Chloe explained as if it was the simplest thing in the entire world.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Dude, no one remembers all that!"

"Ronald Timothy Danes, outside the cafeteria of the middle school where they were having our 8th Grade Dance, I was fourteen and he was sixteen. He was my date's older brother and he had liked me since were were younger, so he kissed me right before the dance and totally ruined any chance his brother had with me-" Chloe began, proving that people did remember those facts.

"Enough! I was wrong," Beca said exasperated. Hearing about anyone that had been with Chloe was never Beca's favorite past-time.

"So?"

" _So_ what?" Beca mocked.

"So tell me about it!"

"It was with Professor Plum with the candlestick in the conservatory. Suddenly the lights went out and I heard a thud, so Mrs. Peacock and I ran upstairs-"

"Wow… I honestly thought it was going to be with Miss Scarlet, but I guess I was wrong." Chloe said sarcastically, growing tired of Beca avoiding her question.

"Miss Scarlet was my first pick, yet Professor Plum just kinda stole it," the brunette shrugged.

"That bastard," the redhead muttered. "Now that you're done being a sarcastic ass, are you going to tell me?"

"I just did."

"Liar. Tell me the truth."

"I just did."

"That was not the truth!" Chloe cried out, giggling. She twisted so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her book hitting the floor, both her elbows resting on her knees and her hands supporting her head. "Was it really that bad?"

"Um… No. No, definitely not! It was awesome," Beca shook her head and laughed unconvincingly.

"What was his name?" the taller girl raised one eyebrow.

"You don't know him," the brunette assured.

"Was she pretty?" Chloe smirked.

"Beautiful, she was gorgeous," Beca nodded her head, racking her brain for other things to mention.

"Beca?" the redhead giggled out.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, crossing her arms over her chest and worrying her bottom lip.

"Was your first kiss a three-way kiss?"

"I don't- I don't think so..." Beca said, her eyes showing slight signs of distress.

"Then how did they switch from a boy the first time I asked to a girl the second time?"

"They were… Are… They are, um… It was a three-way kiss. It was weird at first, but we got over it," the brunette quickly answered.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been kissed?" Chloe asked, her voice giving away nothing.

"Yeah! Yes! I mean, what loser hasn't been? It's middle school. Her name was… Gwen. Gwen Stacy and she was in my science class-"

The redhead reached her hand out for Beca's, which was tucked under her arm. She slowly took hold of it and pulled her towards the bed, Beca reluctantly following until she was sitting to Chloe's left.

"Becs," Chloe said calmly, one of her hands mindlessly caressing the top of Beca's. "She's from _The Amazing Spider-Man_ and she isn't real."

"She was very real! Her parents were huge Marvel fans-"

"Hey, it's okay. Not everyone has their first kiss at the same time, it's different for everyone," Chloe assured.

"But I have-"

"When?"

"It was… Um…" Beca's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I haven't been kissed, so please don't make fun of me."

Chloe showed no signs of laughing or mocking her, a welcome surprise from over the years. "Why would I make fun of you?"

"I don't know," Beca shrugged. "Kids used to in high school until I started being such a bad-ass."

"Well, I'm not one of the kids from your high school."

"Thank god," the DJ muttered.

A grin suddenly came across Chloe's face, the one she got whenever she had an idea.

"We can change that," she said confidently.

"Change what?" Beca asked, her eyes widening at the confusing information.

"Your Never-Been-Kissed Status," Chloe scooted closer to Beca, so that their thighs were pressed against each other.

"How can you change that?" came the brunette's confused voice.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" the redhead repeated.

"Of course I trust you."

"Close your eyes," Chloe whispered.

"I'm not sure how I feel about-" Beca was cut off by Chloe's index finger pressing into her mouth, sufficiently silencing her.

"Just close them, okay?"

Beca nodded and shut her eyes, evening out her breathing.

Chloe slowly leaned in, telling herself that it was for Beca's sake when, in truth, she was beyond nervous.

"Don't freak out," Chloe mumbled, her lips mere centimeters from the DJ that she had secretly been pining over for the past few months.

"Okay," Beca barely breathed.

The redhead moved in closer, finally connecting their lips. She started out slow, doing her best not to scare Beca. The brunette's eyes opened for a short time to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, but they fluttered shut just as quickly. It took her a second to catch on and start kissing back, a smile coming across Chloe's face when she felt the DJ's lips moving slowly against her own, the redhead's hand coming up to rest on Beca's cheek.

Beca's heart was beating like a bass drum in her chest. Her lungs were burning, begging for air, but she never wanted to stop kissing Chloe. She tasted like the spearmint gum she chewed _all_ _the time_ , her lips felt like silk against her own, and Beca couldn't help but notice that their faces fit perfectly together.

Chloe was the first to pull away, taking a ragged breath as she leaned her forehead against Beca's. "Wow..."

"I'm sorry, I'm probably really bad at that," Beca apologized nervously.

"That was… Wow," Chloe breathed. "Are you sure that was your first kiss?"

"Why?" Beca asked, confused by the question.

"Because you're an amazing kisser," she confessed. Steel-blue eyes widened at her, completely shocked that the gorgeous redhead thought she was any good. Chloe bit her lip, a new idea having popped into her head, while Beca felt like she was going crazy at the sight of Chloe's lip between her teeth.

"You're really good at kissing," the brunette said nervously, sounding childlike. "But I am nowhere near on your level."

"Well, in that case," Chloe whispered, moving to straddle the younger girl, "I'll teach you."

"Please do," Beca muttered, pulling Chloe's face towards hers.

Their lips connected again, the brunette and older girl moving in unison so that Beca was lying on her back with her head near the desk. One of Chloe's hands was next to Beca's face, supporting her weight, while the other one moved up the DJ's shirt to rest on her stomach. The shorter girl gasped at the feeling of Chloe's hand, both of hers having found their way up the back of the redhead's shirt. Beca leaned up and pulled the other girl closer, Chloe wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. Their lips moved together in sync until the redhead took the DJ's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging lightly.

"Keep doing that and kissing isn't the only thing you'll be teaching me," the shorter girl grinned.

"Be patient. I'll show you _everything_ , but let's keep practicing," Chloe said, reconnecting their lips.


End file.
